Darkness is My Name
by Lovely Helena
Summary: Violet is sent to a mental hospital were she is given the nickname Baby Doll. Soon she meets a mysterious boy named Taint. This is their story. I really suck at summaries..
1. Baby Doll

_**This is a new Violate story that I will be working on. It has a "Sucker Punch" feel. Side Note: Most of the characters have nicknames. You can find a list of their real names and nicknames at the end of the chapter. Violet and Tate are the only two that will go by their actually names when being written in 3rd person. **_

_**February 14, 1963 – Newspaper Article **_

_Young girl of only 16 kills father in his sleep after tragic death of mother!_

That was the headline of the newspaper that was sitting next to Violet in the backseat of the black car that was taking her away from her home. She stared at it for a moment before turning her gaze to look out of the window as the rain fell among the trees and dripped down the glass. She had a somber look on her face for a girl that had killed her father less than a day ago. Yes, she was the girl that the newspaper was referring to. She had killed her father, and she would do it again and again if she was given the chance.

Her body jerked forward as the car came to an abrupt stop in front of a large building. It looked even more ominous in the rain storm. The door next to Violet swung open and a pair of hands grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the vehicle.

"Well here we are… The Institution for Troubled Young Women." The driver of the car held onto her arm tightly and walked her up to the front of the building where three men were waiting just inside the door. Violet met each of their gazes for a split second before turning her head to the ground.

The man holding onto Violet released his grip as one of the men walked toward her and took her other arm within his forceful grasp. "Come along, dearie. We need to get you settled in." His voice was deep and had an accent that Violet didn't recognize. She walked along side him as he led her into the building. The doors slammed shut behind them and loudly locked. Violet shivered at the sound of her freedom disappearing.

Violet was led into a room and told to sit in the chair that was stationed in the middle of the room. It looked like a doctor's chair. The three men moved to stand around her, inspecting her with their eyes and conversing about her as if she couldn't hear them.

"She is mighty pretty…" The large, round man spoke with a country accent.

"She looks too skinny if you ask me. No one will want her." The man with the strange accent spoke.

"She will have to do." The last man spoke with a regal tone. He looked to be the youngest in the group. He was tall and clean shaven. He spoke with dignity and poise as if he was the most important person in the room. Violet filed him away in her memory as the doctor.

"Oh boys, calm yourselves please. This poor darling looks scared to death. Give her some room to breathe." A woman's voice lifted through the room. Violet's eyes moved to the side and saw a beautiful, blonde woman walking towards her. She was dressed in elegant clothes, and her heels made sounds that echoed through the room. She had a sweet smile on her face, and Violet thought that she might be trustworthy. The woman stood beside her and placed a gentle hand on Violet's shoulder. "Come, sweet girl. Let's take you to your room and then to meet the others."

She took Violet by the hand and pulled her out of the room, leading her down long hallways until she stopped in front of a door and unlocked it.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." The woman led Violet into the room. "I think you will be happy here as long as you do what you're supposed to. Now… Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Nora. I'm one of the mentors here. Please feel free to come to me for anything. I love all of my girls."

Violet nodded. Nora gave her a look. "And you are?"

"I'm… I'm Violet." Violet's voice was scratchy for lack of use. She rarely spoke.

"Well isn't that a lovely name, but I must tell you, Violet that the girls here all go by nicknames. It's one of the rules. Now what should yours be…."

Nora walked closer to Violet and looked intently at her. "Baby Doll." Nora whispered before smiling. "Yes, that is perfect. You have such a youthful appearance. Baby Doll. Don't you love it?"

Violet's eyes grew wide at the name. She wanted to scream and object, but she was scared and hopeless. She had no way of getting out of this place, and she had no where to go if she could. She had given up her will and independence on the car ride here, and now she smiled slightly and nodded her head.

Nora smiled. "Of course you do! Now your clothes are in the dresser. Everyone wears uniforms. I will make sure to get your new name embroidered on yours. Get dressed and then meet me in the dance hall, okay?"

…

Violet pulled at the short skirt, trying to make it cover more of her legs. It came right to the end of the curve of her bottom. The shirt was a little more conservative. It was a normal, white button up shirt with sleeves that ended at her elbows. She slipped her feet into the ballet flats and left the room. She had no idea where she was going. Thankfully there was a sign at the end of the hallway that pointed to the dance hall.

Everyone's eyes were on Violet when she stepped into the room. Violet froze, taking in her surroundings. All of the girls were wearing the same outfit as her.

"There she is!" The man that Violet remembered as the doctor walked up to her and placed his hands on her arms, roaming his eyes all over her body. "Aren't you gorgeous, Baby Doll?" He whispered so that only she could here. Violet shivered and felt her stomach clench. She didn't like this man. He scared her.

"You can call me Doc. It's my nickname. Welcome to my home. I hope that you _enjoy_ being here." The way he slurred the word enjoy made Violet nervous, and his hands running up and down her arms left her feeling queasy.

"Please go and mingle with the other girls." Doc pushed Violet in the direction of the girls that had stopped staring and were now talking in groups. Violet stumbled towards the closest group and awkwardly stood next to a girl that had flaming red hair.

"Hi, darling." The girl smiled at Violet. "Don't look so nervous. It's only bad here if you let it be." Violet nodded her head and tried to smile. "My name is Marcy, but I go by Sailor now."

"Hey… I'm Violet, but I go by Baby Doll now."

"Awe, isn't that precious!" Sailor laughed and wrapped Violet in a hug. "I can already tell that we are going to be great friends."

"Okay, Sailor calm down and let the girl breathe." The next girl that spoke had dark skin and long black hair that felt down to her waist. "I'm Kimmy, go by Sugar." She extended her hand out to Violet, and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you, girl."

"Yea, you too."

"Hi!" A short girl with sun kissed skin and blonde hair that was cut into a bob spoke up next. "I'm Lacey, but I go by Sunshine now. Has anyone every told you that you're so pretty?"

Violet shook her head and blushed. "Thank you."

"You can also call Sunshine by her more appropriate name – ass kisser." A tall brunette with a toned body made the sarcastic remark. "I'm star, and yes that it my real name. I was named as such because I'm going to be a famous dancer one day."

Sugar snorted a laugh. "Oh shut up, Star. And stop being mean to Sunshine."

Violet watched in silence as the four girls interacted with one another as if they were sisters. Her gaze began to scan around the room, looking at the other girls, the doctors, and finally stopping when she saw something that didn't seem like it belonged.

There was a teenage boy sitting at a table by himself. He was dressed in black pants and a button up shirt that seemed to resemble the girls' outfits. He had a look on his face that sent shivers through Violet's body that were the opposite from the shivers that Doc gave her. Her eyes felt like they were glued to this blonde hair boy.

"Baby Doll, what are you staring at?" Sailor followed Violet's gaze. "Oh no. Don't go there."

"Why?"

Sailor pulled Violet's face towards hers. "That is Doc's son. He is the only guy here besides the doctors, and he is off limits. Besides, he is crazier than all of us put together."

Violet look toward the boy one more time, and this time his gaze was focused on her. His eyes were as black as the night, and his intense stare made her gasp and turn around quickly. She needed to take her mind off of him right away. "So… What do you do here?"

"We all have a personal schedule that we follow. Yours should be in your room." Sailor informed. "It's really not so bad, most of the time."

Violet sighed and nodded her head. _This is going to be a long existence._

_Okay, that is the first chapter. I hope that you are as intrigued as I am. Please leave reviews letting me know what you think, if I should write this story, etc. I love you all!_

_**Our Important Characters so far:**_

_**Violet – Baby Doll**_

_**Doc**_

_**Nora**_

_**Marcy – Sailor **_

_**Kimmy – Sugar **_

_**Lacey – Sunshine**_

_**Star**_


	2. Taint

_**This is a short chapter, but it sets up the relationship between our two lovers. Things are going to pick up after this. Enjoy. **_

Violet had been locked away for almost a week. She was starting to get used to her daily schedule of doing meaningless activities. The worst was the time when she had to sit in Nora's office and talk to her. This was "mentoring" time. Violet normally just sat on the couch in silence. She didn't want to talk. She had nothing to talk about. Everything that had happened in her past was in the past, and now she felt nothing. She was a shell, and that was the only way for her to be so that she wouldn't lose her mind in this place.

The only time in her schedule that Violet even remotely looked forward to was when she got to go outside. The inside of the building was always dark, and she missed the sun. The short time spent outside seemed to make everything a little brighter.

She walked outside and looked up at the sun, soaking in the warm rays. She stood still for a few minutes, basking in the fresh air. Her eyes scanned the outside area when she finally felt warm, and they landed on Sailor. Sailor smiled and waved Violet over to the table that she was sitting on top of. Violet moved to sit next to her and listened to the red head talk about something. Violet normally didn't talk to the girls that considered her their friend. They were nice to her, and she would speak when asked a question, but she normally just nodded along while she listened.

Sailor continued to speak until she stood up and told Violet that she had to go to dance practice. Violet smiled at her and waved goodbye, somewhat thankful for the quiet now that Sailor was gone.

The silence didn't last for long. Violet's eyes grew wide when she saw the blonde guy sit down next to her out of the corner of her eye. She kept her gaze forward and didn't say anything as his eyes bore into the side of her face. She felt a nervous feeling start to bubble in her stomach, wondering what the guy was doing.

"Baby Doll?" The guy leaned forward and read the name that was embroidered on Violet's shirt. "Ha. That's cute. What's your real name?"

Violet kept her gaze forward as she spoke in a quiet tone. "It's Violet."

"Violet…" The name rolled off the guy's tongue. "I like that."

Violet nodded her head slightly.

"You're not much of a talker are you? What traumatized you so much that you're afraid of your own voice?"

"Excuse me?" Violet turned her head to look at the guy. She felt her breath hitch as her eyes connected with his. She felt herself get lost in the dark crevices in his black eyes.

"What did you do to get stuck in here?" His voice was low and smooth, floating through the air between him and Violet.

"I killed my dad." Violet said as if it was the most common fact in the world.

"Bad ass." The guy smiled and laughed. Violet took notice of the dimples that creased his cheeks when he smiled.

Violet smiled slightly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Taint."

"What's your real name?"

"Tate."

"Why are you called Taint?" Violet asked, wondering how he acquired such dark name when all of the girls seemed to have happy names.

Tate laughed. "Because apparently I'm full of darkness according to my father. Tainted."

Violet raised one eyebrow. "Mysterious. And why are you here?"

"Well my dad thinks I'm crazy."

"Are you?"

Tate smiled wickedly. "Insanely."

Violet laughed but was also wondering if he was telling the truth. She had never met a guy like Tate. Tate opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by another voice.

"Baby Doll, it's time for your mentoring." Nora's voice made both of the teenagers turn their heads. Violet nodded and stood up, and Tate glared at Nora. Violet made a mental note to find out why he seemed to not like Nora. Violet had nothing against the woman. She seemed nice. Nora took Violet's hand and began to walk away, pulling Violet behind her. Violet turned around and looked into Tate's black eyes one more time and felt her stomach flip when he smiled at her before she disappeared back into the darkness of the building.

Nora led Violet to her office, and they proceeded just like every day. Nora sat behind her desk, watching Violet.

"So Baby Doll, how are you today?"

Violet shrugged her shoulders, picking on the edge of her skirt and slightly kicking her feet back and forth.

"Well I know something you might respond to… Taint."

Violet looked up with wide eyes. "What?"

Nora smiled, feeling accomplished that she actually got the girl to talk. "Ah, I thought that might get you talking. You should know that he is off limits. Doc would not be happy if he knew that you were talking to his son."

"I didn't… He sat down and started talking to me."

Nora smirked. "It is your word against mine. If you don't leave Taint alone then I will be forced to tell Doc that you are trying to get together with his son."

"What?" Violet's voice rose an octave. She could believe that Nora was being so cruel to her when she didn't do anything wrong. She thought that she could trust this woman, but she now knew that she was wrong. She couldn't trust anyone.

"You heard me. Leave him alone. That's all for today, Baby Doll. Please go back to your room." Nora looked down at the papers on her desk, showing that the conversation was finished.

Violet gaped at the older woman for a moment, feeling anger for the first time in a long time. She had closed all of her emotions away when she got to this place, but now they were all starting to remerge. All because of the black eyed, blonde haired boy that had caught her attention. She wanted to scream again, but she bit her lip, stood up, and walked out of the room.

Her screams didn't come until she was back in her small room that seemed more like a prison cell now.


	3. Romeo and Juliet

Violet could barely focus on the words on the pages of the book she was holding. Her mind kept wandering, and she couldn't stop thinking that the white walls around her were closing in on her. She had survived another week in this hell hole, but she felt like she was starting to lose her mind, if she hadn't lost it already. Her eyes flew to the door as she heard the old handle turn and the door creak open. She was nervous that it was Nora or Doc. A blonde head popped around the side of the door. Violet felt a whole different set of nerves now.

"Hey." Tate whispered as he snuck in the door and shut it quietly behind him.

"How did you get in here?" Violet asked, knowing that all of the doors locked automatically when shut. Tate smirked and held up a ring full of keys. He made his way over to Violet's bed as he spoke.

"The perks of being the doctor's son… I can steal a lot of things." He sat down next to Violet and noticed how she seemed to flinch away from him. He frowned. "What's wrong? Do I smell or something?"

Violet looked down at her hands and shook her head. Tate scooted closer to her and watched as she moved farther away.

"Okay…" Tate was confused. "If you keep scooting away from me, you are going to fall off this bed. What's going on? You can tell me, Violet."

"Violet…" Violet whispered. She hadn't heard her real name in a long time.

Tate smiled and moved closer again. This time Violet didn't move away. "Yea, Violet. That is your name. Tell me what's wrong."

Violet took a deep breath and looked into Tate's black eyes. "Nora."

"Nora?"

Violet nodded. "She threatened. She told me to stay away from you…"

Tate made a noise that sounds like a growl in the back of his throat. "That fucking bitch."

Violet looked shocked. "I'm sorry, Violet." Tate shook his head and looked into Violet's gaze. "She is just… Old and angry. I won't let her hurt you. I promise." The tips of his fingers ghosted over her cheek before resting under her chin.

Violet felt her stomach flip. "Wh… Why? You'd protect me? You don't even know me…"

Tate smiled and leaned closer to Violet. "I probably know more about you than most. I like you, Violet. You're different from anyone else here. You're strong willed, smart, and beautiful."

"I don't feel like any of those things. I feel like I'm losing it." Violet whispered.

"I won't let that happen." Tate whispered as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Violet's. Violet gasped as she felt a spark erupt from where their lips connected. She pushed her lips back against Tate's, enjoying the feelings that were running through her. She hadn't felt anything in a long time. She felt like she was starting to revive.

Tate smiled against Violet's lips before slowing pulling away. His eyes moved down to her lap to see that she was clutching an old book. "What are you reading?"

Violet opened her eyes when Tate asked her a question. She looked down, completely forgetting that she had been holding a book. "Oh… It's Romeo and Juliet."

"How tragic." Tate took the book from Violet's hands, flipping through the tattered pages.

"I think it's romantic. They both died for each other so that they could be together forever."

Tate looked at Violet, hesitating for a moment. "Would you ever die for someone?"

Violet shrugged. "I guess if I was in love and there was no other way to be together or to be happy… Yea, I would."

"I think I might, too. If it was for the right person." Tate's words turned into whispers as his lips pressed against Violet's again. His hands moved to Violet's waist, holding onto her tightly. Violet moved a hand to the back of Tate's neck, keeping his face close to hers. Their lips pulled and pushed against one another's until they both needed to breathe. They smiled at each other as they took heavy breaths.

Tate leaned his head against Violet's shoulder and handed the book back to her. "Will you read to me?" He asked. Violet smiled and nodded, opening the book and starting to read out loud. Tate closed his eyes, listening to Violet's soothing voice. He hadn't felt this peaceful in a long time.

Violet paused to take a break from reading for a minute, and Tate whispered. "I'm really glad that I met you, Violet. Even if the circumstances couldn't get any worse."

"Me too, Tate." Violet continued to read quietly to Tate, speaking of lovers that were being torn apart by the world around them. Tate's fingers began to trail up and down Violet's arm, making her shiver. His fingers curled with hers, holding onto her hand. He nuzzled his face against her arm, making Violet smile.

A loud knock on Violet's door made both of them jump. Tate jumped off the bed and ran over to Violet's closet, shutting himself inside. Violet straightened her bed sheets and sat up straight just as the door was opening.

Nora was standing in the doorway. "Baby Doll, it's time for your session. Let's go." She motioned to Violet before walking out of the doorway and down the hall. Violet walked over to her door before turning around and looking towards her closet. Tate was poking his head out from behind the door. He smiled and winked at her, and she blushed before turning and walking out of her room.

Violet tried to hide her smile through her entire session with Nora. She didn't want the older woman to be suspicious of her. The session went like normal, with Violet not speaking at all. She was thankful when it was over, and she was allowed to go back to her room. She was a little disappointed to find that Tate wasn't still in the room. A small piece of paper tucked in between the pages of her book caught her eye. She pulled the paper out and read the note scribbled on it, smiling.

"Today was amazing. I'll come visit again soon. Love, T."

Violet read the note over and over again before hiding it under her mattress. So many emotions were running through her, making her feel alive. She wondered if this boy would save her from her demons.


	4. Give and Take

Violet stood up from the couch in Nora's office, more than ready to leave. She hadn't seen Tate in almost a week, but he had been leaving her notes everywhere telling her that Doc was watching him closely as of late. His last note told her that he was going to sneak away and meet her in her room after her session with Nora. The session seemed to last for an eternity. All Violet could think about was the feeling of Tate's lips on hers, and she hoped that he would kiss her again.

Violet moved to walk to the door.

"Wait, Baby Doll!" Nora called out. "Doc wants to see you. Right away. Come on, I'll walk with you to his office." Nora took one of Violet's arms in her cold grasp and led her to Doc's office. She practically had to push Violet into his office. Violet was furious and upset because Tate was going to think that she didn't want to see him. She was worried that he was going to think she hated him or something. Nora slammed the door behind Violet, leaving her alone in the room with Doc.

Doc was sitting at his desk and looked up with a smile on his face when he saw Violet enter the room. "Ah, Baby Doll. How lovely to see you." His smile made bile rise in Violet's throat. He made her nervous. "Come, sit down." Doc motioned toward the chair in front of his desk. Violet slowly made her way over to the chair, sitting down and crossing her arms over her chest.

Doc leaned over the desk, closer to Violet. "How have you been, Baby Doll? Do you like it here?"

Violet shrugged, hugging herself tighter.

Doc moved out of his chair and walked to the front of the desk, standing in front of Violet and leaning back against the desk. Violet kept her eyes on her feet. "Don't be so shy, Baby Doll. I'm nice if you're nice."

Violet didn't move. "Look at me." Doc spoke in a tone that was almost a growl. Violet flinched at his tone but slowly looked up at him. "You're so beautiful. More beautiful than anyone else here." He moved his fingertips along Violet's cheek bone before pushing her chin higher. "Let's make a deal, Baby Doll. I'll give you whatever you want… If you give me what I want."

Violet's eyes grew wide. "But, I don't want anything…" She whispered.

Doc laughed. "Don't lie to me. I know that you want my son. Why do you think I've been following him around? Nora told me about you two. That woman can't keep a damn thing to herself."

"I…" Violet started, but Doc placed a finger over her lips.

"Shhh… I'm not angry, and I won't punish you as long as you do what I say. We can both win here." He leaned closer to Violet, staring into her eyes. She felt tears start to sting in her tear ducts. She tried to move away, but Doc's arms were firm against the chair handles.

"Please…" Violet whispered. She was begging for him to let her go, but he didn't see it that way.

"That's right, Baby Doll. You're going to be begging please a lot." He growled before pressing his lips forcefully to Violet's.

…

Tate had been waiting in Violet's room for about 15 minutes. He thought at first that maybe her session with Nora had run long, but now he was starting to worry. He wondered if maybe she was avoiding him. Maybe she didn't feel the same way about him as he felt about her. He shook his head. No. She kissed him back. She had to feel the same way.

He decided to go to Nora's office and see if Violet was still there. If she wasn't, then he would keep looking for her until he found her and asked her why she didn't come back to her room.

He looked into Nora's office and saw that is was dark and empty. He racked his brain for another place Violet could be. Maybe she was in the dance studio. Tate made his way down one of the long hallways.

"Stop!" A voice screamed from somewhere. Tate turned around in a circle, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. He moved a few steps farther down the hallway.

"Get off of me!" This time he could hear that it was Violet's voice. Panic rose inside of him, and he took off down the hallway in a sprint, trying to find where Violet's voice was coming from. He heard a high pitched wail coming from his dad's office. He reached to tear the door open, but it was locked. He threw himself against the door with so much force that it slammed open.

Everything that happened next played out in slow motion. Tate saw Violet lying on the desk with his dad standing in between her legs. Violet's skirt was pushed up around her stomach. Her shirt was torn and hanging off her shoulders, and his dad's hands were pulling at her underwear. Violet's face was stained with tears.

Tate's mind completely shut off, and the darkness that resided inside of him took over. He lunged for Doc's throat, hitting him hard enough to throw both of them to the ground. Violet moved off the desk and into a corner, watching as Tate attacked Doc. Tate's fists pummeled into Doc's face.

All of the commotion had attracted attention, and the other doctors and Nora came running into the room. It took two men to pull Tate off of Doc. Tate struggled against their grips, wanting to kill Doc.

Nora was screaming and holding Doc in her arms.

Violet was trying to disappear into the corner, keeping her eyes on Tate.

"Take him to solitary and never let him out!" Nora screamed. The doctors started pulling Tate out of the room. His eyes met Violet's. He mouthed "I'm sorry" before he was pulled around the corner and out of sight.

"Go to your room, Baby Doll. Now!" Nora growled.

Violet stood on shaky legs, trying to find her balance before leaving Doc's office in a hurry. She made it back to her room before she collapsed into heavy sobs on the floor.

Everything was gone. Everything was broken. She had almost been raped, and now Tate was gone for good. She could feel herself slipping with every sob that escaped through her lips. She eventually gave into the cold darkness that seeped into her veins.

_**Author's note: Next chapter is going to be even crazier! I think that there will be 2 or 3 more chapters left in this story. **_


	5. No Mercy

_**So, Violet goes a little… Crazy in this chapter. You have been warned! ;)**_

Violet had an entire week to completely map out exactly how she would destroy the institution one person at a time. It was surprising how easy it was for her to get her hands on a sharp knife and a rope. It was even more surprising how easy it was for her to find out where and when everyone was at every hour of the day. She surmised that none of the doctors imagined that any of the patients would plan a revolt. They believed that everyone was happy living on the dark side of paradise. In the doctors' defense, the other patients put on a happy face and a good show, but Violet refused to give in.

Nora was the easiest to get out of the institution. Violet had planned on killing her first. Her plan changed when she noticed that Nora left every weekend, leaving Friday night and returning Sunday night. She had never noticed this before because she tended not to pay Nora too much attention. Violet's plan would occur during the time that Nora was gone. She knew that Nora would suffer more when she found her precious Doc dead then if Violet killed her.

The next step in her plan was to take out the other two doctors. These two acted as the guards during the weekend, spending their time near the front of the building in case anyone was to show up at that front gate. Violet snuck up behind the bigger doctor. He was sitting towards the back of the office, behind the other doctor. She snuck up behind him silently, drawing the sharp blade against his throat and ending his life without making a sound. Violet snuck up behind the other doctor, wrapping the rope around his neck and pulling tightly. She watched with amusement as his face turned a dark shade of purple and his veins popped out from under his skin. In a few minutes his body lay limp on the ground. Violet reached into his pocket, grabbing the ring of keys before leaving the office.

She took her time on her way to Doc's office. She had thought while she was planning that she would need the extra time to work herself up to what she planned to do, but after killing the other doctors, Violet felt empowered. She could feel thrilling energy sparking through her veins, and she smiled mischievously as she walked through the quiet hallways. Everyone was asleep in their rooms by now, making it easy for Violet to make her way through the institution. She stopped by her room before going to Doc's office so that she could gloss her lips in bright red lipstick. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror before leaving her room for the last time.

"Come in." Doc called from behind his closed office door. Violet turned the door knob slowly, feeling exhilarated as she walked into the room. "Baby Doll… Why are you out of bed at this hour?"

Violet looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Oh, Doc… I've just been so worried about you since Taint attacked you." She smiled inwardly, relishing in how easy this was. She walked closer to his desk, placing her fingertips on the edge. Doc's eyes roamed up her body. "So, so worried." Violet could see the lust rising in Doc's eyes.

Doc smirked. "Well as you can see, Baby Doll… I'm perfectly fine now."

Violet shook her head. "No, I just won't believe it until you show me that you're really okay."

Doc's smirk became more etched in his face. He stood up from his chair and beckoned Violet to him. She sauntered over to him, standing in between him and his desk. "I think I know exactly how to show you that I'm okay." His voice made her cringe inwardly, but her outer demeanor held firm.

Violet reached up and traced a finger along Doc's jaw line. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you…"

Doc's hands moved to Violet's waist, pulling her up and sitting her down on his desk. He pushed her knees apart so that he could move his body against hers. "Baby Doll…" He buried his face against her neck, placing kisses along her pale skin.

Violet knew this was her chance. She ran one of her hands along Doc's back, moaning and mewling to make him believe that she was enjoying his kisses. Her other hand reached into her stocking, pulling out the knife that she used to kill the other doctor.

"Oh, Doc. I'm going to enjoy this so much. You're finally going to get what you have coming to you." Violet raised the knife behind Doc's back. She plunged it into his skin right where his heart would be as he was mumbling words against her skin. She pulled the knife out and stabbed him again, over and over until he slumped against her and slowly slid to the floor.

Violet hopped off the desk, leaning over Doc to check for a pulse. He was dead, lying in a pool of his own blood.

"You deserved to die after everything you have done in your life, all of the hurt and sorrow that you've caused. You thought you could take away the only thing in this world that means something to me… Nice try." Violet pressed her lips against Doc's cheek, leaving a bright red lip stain on his skin.

The next step on Violet's plan was to help all of the girls escape. She unlocked every bedroom door, one by one, telling the girls to meet her in the dance hall. Once everyone was there she told them that they were free to leave. The girls hurried to the front door, escaping in large groups. Violet stood a little ways away, watching as everyone left with a smile on their face.

"Violet, aren't you coming?" Sailor called out before she walked out the front door.

Violet smiled but shook her head. "No."

Sailor was shocked. "What? Why! We have to go before Nora comes back!"

"I'm not leaving, Sailor. I can't… I can't leave without him."

"Without Taint?"

Violet nodded. Sailor walked up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. "And he makes you happy?" She whispered.

"He is everything to me. He's all I have." Violet whispered.

Sailor stepped back. "Then go to him. Go!" She smiled and pointed down the hallway.

Violet nodded and turned to walk farther into the institution. She turned around to look at freedom one more time. "Hey, Sailor! Where is solitary confinement?"

"The basement!" Sailor yelled as she walked out the front door before it slammed shut.

Violet shivered but continued down the hallway. "The basement…" She whispered as she made her way into the darkness.

_**There will be 2 more chapters to this story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. I love everyone that reads this!**_


	6. Psychopath

The basement was so dark that the only light Violet could see was a small orb at the end of the long hallway. The only noise echoing off the walls was the sound of Violet's heels hitting the concrete floor. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her small frame as the cold seeped into her skin.

Violet made her way down the hallway until she was standing in the bright light of a single bulb. She was at the end of the hallway, facing a singular door with the word "psychopath" inscribed on the name plate. This had to be it. It took three keys before Violet guessed the right one that made the door knob twist under her hand.

Tate looked up from his seated position on the floor. His head rose from where it was resting on his knees, and his eyes landed on an image that he could only imagine was an angel. The light from outside of the room flooded into the small dark space, haloing around the angel's face.

"Violet?" Tate whispered as the light illuminated the angel's features.

Violet turned and threw the keys in her hands down the hallway before stepping into the room and letting the door slam behind her. The light was sucked out of the room, leaving only a small thread of light shining from a small window at the top of the wall.

"Hi." Violet whispered as she watched Tate stand up from the floor and walk over to her.

Tate took Violet into his arms, holding her tightly. "Violet, I thought I'd lost you."

"You'll never lose me." Violet mumbled against Tate's chest before she pulled back and looked up at him.

"Wait, how are you here?" Tate asked as his mind finally started to function again after getting over the instant happiness and shock of seeing Violet.

"It's a long story."

"I think we've got time."

Violet shook her head. "We don't have too much time because Nora will be back soon, and she won't be happy with what she finds." A confused look crossed Tate's face. "I let all of the girls go."

"How?" Tate asked, shocked.

"I killed the guards, took their keys, and set the girls free." Violet purposefully avoided telling Tate about Doc because she didn't know how he would react to finding out that she killed his dad.

Tate nodded his head. "And what about my dad?"

Violet felt her stomach flip. She took a shaky breath. "I killed him. I'm sorry, Tate."

Tate chuckled. "Sorry? You have no reason to be sorry. That bastard deserved to die."

Relief washed over Violet. "I told him as much before I stabbed him."

Tate smiled down at Violet before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. Violet smiled into the kiss, pushing up on her toes so that she could press her lips to his with more force.

"Tate, I love you." Violet murmured against his lips.

"I love you, too." Tate didn't hesitate before he replied. He had known that he was in love with Violet after the first time they spoke. She was the only person in the world that understood him. He stared into Violet's eyes now, sensing there was something more behind her love confession. "We're not leaving here are we?"

Violet shook her head slowly. "There's not enough time."

"Why didn't you just leave me behind and save yourself?" Tate felt anger rise inside of him when he realized what was happening.

"I couldn't leave you!" Violet defended her actions quickly. "You're all I have."

Tate pulled Violet into a searing kiss, taking her breath away. "God Violet, you're so stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Tate growled between kisses. "I love you so much." Violet moaned against Tate's lips as he pushed her up against the door. Her hands moved up and tangled in his blonde curls, tugging gently.

They broke apart when the need for air became too much. Tate rested his forehead against Violet's as they stared into each other's eyes.

"What's the plan, Vi? Are we pulling a Romeo and Juliet?"

"You remember what you said about dying to be with someone you love?"

Tate nodded. "I'd die for you, Violet, but how do we know that we'll be together afterwards?"

"We don't."

Tate took a minute to process everything that Violet was asking of him before he nodded again. "Okay, but there is one thing I want to do before…"

"Oh?" Violet looked at Tate with a confused expression. Tate smirked before pushing his entire body against Violet's, pushing her into the door again. He grabbed her hands, holding them over her head and tangling their fingers together. Violet smiled up at him as she realized what Tate wanted. She pushed up on her toes, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

The kiss shared between them became quick and needy as Tate released his grip on Violet's hands, moving his hands down to grip the back of her thighs. He lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Violet could feel Tate's arousal pressing into the inside of her thigh, and she had to bite back a loud moan that threatened to fall from her lips.

Tate watched as Violet worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Don't hold back, Vi." His whispered lustfully.

Violet looked at Tate with lust filled eyes. "This has to be quick. We're running out of time."

"If you keep looking at me like that then this will be over very quickly." Tate growled as he felt his arousal throb. He rocked his hips against Violet's core, making both of them suck in a gulp of air before moaning loudly.

"Please." Violet whimpered. She felt like she was about to explode. Everything that had happened in the past year, months, days seemed to disappear as Tate's hands moved over her warm skin. Violet placed heated kisses on his hollowed cheeks before burying her head in the crook of his neck as his movements sent shock waves through her body.

The moment of being completely connected was over soon, and the lovers that refused to spend forever alone held each other tightly as the world around them slipped away.


	7. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter and the epilogue. Thanks to everyone that has been reading this. It means the world to me. Much love! **

_**Newspaper Article – October 31, 2012**_

_**Headline: Another Year, Another Haunting**_

_Every year in our small town, the citizens are reminded of the ghost stories that they have heard while growing up about the abandoned institution on top of the hill. Every year the stories remain generally the same, telling of how the institution is haunted with ghosts from its dark past. Years ago, the institution was the home to many "troubled" young women. The term "troubled" had a different meaning during the time that the institution was running then what it means today. Young girls that were seemingly normal were sent to this institution because their parents didn't want to deal with them. Most of these girls had a happy ending when they were mysteriously released from the institution one night. No one knows for certain what happened that night because all of the doctors, except for one that was away from the institution, were killed. Two teenagers were found dead in the basement when the authorities were searching the building. A knife and rope were found in the room with the teenagers, leading the authorities to believe that their deaths were suicides. After that night, the institution closed its doors for good._

_The haunting stories every year tell of the doctors haunting the institution, searching for the reason for their untimely death. People that have gone inside the building during this time of the year have claimed to hear and see the spirits. Some say that the spirits seem to be angry because they have been known to throw objects and touch the living. _

_Continued in Section C, Page 3_

"Come on, Troy! Stop being a pussy, put the newspaper down, and let's go inside!" Bryan yelled at his identical twin brother from where he was standing in front of the door of the institution.

The twins had been dared to go inside the haunted institution on Halloween night, and the boys never backed down from a dare. Troy grumbled under his breath before following his brother into the dark building. The only light was the single shine of Bryan's flashlight.

"Dude, this place is creepy." Troy whispered as he maneuvered around a toppled over chair.

"All we have to do is make it to the basement and back." Bryan continued down the hallway, and Troy picked up his pace so that he wouldn't get too far behind his brother.

Both boys jumped when a loud noise erupted from the end of the hallway.

"What the fuck was that?" Troy yelled.

"Shh! You, idiot!" Bryan smacked the back of Troy's head.

"I think we should leave, Bryan."

Bryan laughed. "Awe, is somebody a little scared?" He teased. "What are you afraid that one of the doctors is going to grab you? Or maybe the teenage girl will kiss you with her bright red lips? Remember that urban legend, Troy?"

"If you're kissed by the girl with the red lipstick then you'll die the next day." Troy voice shook with terror.

"It's a load of shit if you ask…" Bryan's words were cut off by another loud crashing sound.

The twins jumped and turned around quickly. Their eyes searching for anything in the darkness. Troy screamed when Bryan's flashlight moved over a mirror.

"It's just our reflection, dumbass." Bryan grumbled.

"No… No. Look." Troy pointed a shaky finger towards the left side of the mirror.

Bryan's eyes grew wide, and he gulped loudly. "Maybe… Maybe we should leave now. We can just tell the guys that we made it to the basement."

Troy nodded his head frantically before breaking off into a sprint and running out the front door. Bryan followed on his twin's heels.

"A lipstick kiss on the mirror? Very clever."

"Thanks, love."

Tate walked up behind Violet and wrapped his arms around her slender frame. His lips brushed against the back of her neck, making her shiver. She leaned back into his embrace and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Tate asked.

"Who would've thought that we would become ghosts after we died?"

Tate pulled Violet tighter against his body. "I'm happy that we are because now I get to be with you for always."

Violet turned her head to the side so that she could see Tate's face. "Me too." She smiled. "And getting to scare idiotic teenagers is a plus."

Tate chuckled. "Because you are oh so scary." He teased.

Violet glared at him in a joking manner. "I am scary! Did you see how fast those boys ran out of here?"

"My scary Violet, sending boys running since day one." Tate joked. "Well… All but one." He winked.

"It's not like you could've run anywhere since you were locked away in solitary confinement." Violet stuck her tongue out at him.

"Scary and witty. What a deadly combination." Tate smirked before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Violet's in a heated kiss. Violet turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"Always." He whispered back.


End file.
